


Before I'm paralyzed

by Herber_baby17



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прошло столько времени после премьеры Первого класса, и даже съемки второй части, а Майкл не может разобраться со своими чувствами к Джеймсу? Или же все совсем не так, и все глубже и сложнее?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I'm paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arisu_aiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/gifts).



> Так уж получилось, что не получилось застать премьеру людей-крестиков в день премьеры. Но это не помешало ленте поджечь себя заживо и спалить все к хуям.  
> Ну какой же Дон не ненавидит мэйнстрима? спросите вы и будете абсолютно правы.  
> Но какой еще Дон станет сублимировать свою ненависть через фикло?  
> Конечно же я!  
> Я испытываю такую глубокую ненависть к этим пожарам, что это пугает. Меня саму в первую очередь. А вы помните дайри бету? А общую ленту? А семь раз в кино потому что НИЗКИЕ КАССОВЫЕ СБОРЫ? Вот-вот.
> 
> Вношу свою ненависть через посвящение. И да, разумеется, все принадлежат сами себе, ничего не извлекаю, даже пофантазировать нормально не могу на них. Такие дела.
> 
> PS Название - строчка из песни Crystalised by The XX

\- Видел 12 лет рабства, - доносится из трубки бодрый голос  Джеймса. – Отличная работа, Майкл, - тот сонно трет глаза и садится в кровати. Они общаются, таким образом, уже сколько? Год? Два года?   
  
\- Спасибо, - автоматически вырывается у него, без кофе он мало чем отличается от зомби из того сериала.  
  
\- Ну и каково было играть плантатора? – смеется Джеймс, Майкл щурится и встает с кровати. Проклятое шотландское чувство юмора. Проклятая шотландская энергичность.   
  
\- Нормально, я представлял, что мы пашем ради Оскара, так и вышло собственно, - он щелкает кнопкой на чайнике и идет в ванную.  
  
\- Ну-ну, не расстраивайся, - в голосе Джеймса слышится легкий намек на сарказм. Или Майкл просто еще не успел проснуться. – Так или иначе, но в оскаровском фильме и номинации ты засветился. С чем, кстати, и поздравляю, - веселится Джеймс. Майкл снова хочет его убить за такую жизнерадостность и позитивность с утра пораньше.  
\- Зачем ты позвонил мне так рано? – наконец, озвучивает очевидный вопрос Майкл.  
  
\- Разумеется, я нанялся быть твоим жаворонком. Не опаздывай сегодня, - и, усмехнувшись, он кладет трубку. Майкл привык и не к такому, он пожимает плечами и начинает чистить зубы.   
  
На этот раз у них просто масса интервью для фильма люди Икс, и надо каким-то образом успеть на все. Майкл не этой загруженности опасается, а целого вороха одних и тех же вопросов, как в прошлый раз. Фаворитом, естественно, стал вопрос о суперспособностях. Однажды это так его достало, что Джеймс начал импровизировать. Иногда ему кажется, что они до сих пор импровизируют. Хотя кто бы мог подумать, после Братьев по оружию-то?  
  
Он одевается, пьет свой кофе, и голова начинает работать. В холле отеля его уже ждет менеджер и машина. Чертов шотландец снова все идеально просчитал.  
  
Кресла для интервью жутко неудобные, хотя кажутся очень стильными. Настроение начинает портиться, но Джеймс наклоняется и тихо-тихо шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
\- Ставлю десять баксов, что они снова спросят о суперспособностях, - его теплое дыхание касается его шеи, Майкл сглатывает. Сколько раз они уже играли в эту игру?  
  
\- Лучше придумай новую легенду на этот раз, - усмехнувшись, говорит Майкл, - иначе придется сделать что-нибудь глупое, чтобы поверили.  
  
\- Я не против глупостей, - облизывается Джеймс, и улыбается своей очаровательной улыбкой подошедшей журналистке.  
  
Интервью проходит в спокойном ритме, и даже без вопроса о способностях.   
\- Ты должен мне десять баксов, - ухмыляется Майкл.  
  
\- Я отыграюсь в следующем раунде, - невозмутимо отвечает ему Джеймс.  
  
Но на втором интервью этот проклятый вопрос срывается с языка юного хипстера практически с первых секунд. Майкл косится на Джеймса. Должно существовать ограничение на такое довольное лицо, особенно в Шотландии.  
  
Но Джеймс подхватывает игру и начинает дурачиться. Впереди долгий день, с тоской думает Майкл, в перерыве затягиваясь сигаретой и просматривая количество оставшихся интервью.  
  
Джеймс появляется рядом как по волшебству.  
  
\- Ты же не куришь, - удивляется Майкл.  
  
\- Снова начал, - бросает Джеймс. В солнечном свете Майкл видит, какие глубокие тени залегли у него под глазами.   
\- Как Анн-Мари? – затягиваясь, спрашивает Майкл.  
  
\- Серьезно, Майкл? После всего, что было и могло бы быть, ты спрашиваешь про мою жену? – Джеймс нервно щелкает зажигалкой, но закурить так и не получается. Майкл молча наклоняется и утыкается красным огоньком в кончик сигареты, застрявшей между его неприлично розовых губ. Джеймс застывает на мгновение и прикуривает. Если долго повторять про себя ложь, в конечном счете, она становится для тебя правдой.  
  
Сэру Иену и сэру Патрику повезло больше, их интервью назначено на обед. Учитывая пышный фуршет, который устроили продюсеры фильма после премьеры, неудивительно, почему Майкла так тянет к кофе, а Джеймса к Майклу.  
Журналистка спрашивает о совместной работе, о планах, о чувствах, о машине времени. О да, машина времени – это именно то, что ему сейчас нужно. Вернуться в прошлое и исправить неизбежное. Нет, не исправить, набраться храбрости и отбросить все мысли о последствиях. О долге и чувствах. Если бы.  
  
После интервью, сэр Иен улыбнувшись, хлопает его по плечу и, кивнув на Майкла, говорит:  
  
\- Иногда дружба значит больше, чем твои желания, - Джеймс с ужасом смотрит на него. Как? Неужели? Опять. – Я не скажу, - тихо говорит сэр Иен, - но твои глаза говорят громче любых слов.  
  
Он кивает и натягивает лучшую улыбку. Шоу маст гоу он. Впереди еще столько всего.  
  
Вечером Джеймс устало вваливается в номер, стягивая на ходу галстук и ботинки. Телефон летит на кровать, а он идет в душ. Наконец-то. Не успевает он раздеться, как бодрая мелодия вытаскивает его обратно.  
  
\- Знаешь, о чем я подумал, - начинает говорить трубка голосом Майкла прежде, чем Джеймс успевает сказать хоть что-нибудь. – Я так и не видел твою Грязь.  
  
\- А я как раз на полпути в душ, не желаешь лично провести осмотр, - он так устал, что его хватает ровно на такую очевидно вульгарную шутку. В конце концов, им не привыкать.   
  
Майкл смеется этим хриплым, грудным смехом и Джеймсу кажется, что все его планы отдохнуть решительно исчезают прямо у него перед глазами.  
  
\- Заманчиво, - отвечает он, - но как насчет совместного просмотра?  
  
Джеймс вспоминает понимающий взгляд сэра Иена.  
  
\- У меня есть идея получше, - хрипло отзывается Джеймс, - Я так и не посмотрел твой Стыд.  
  
\- Туше, - отвечает Майкл, и Джеймсу кажется, что он наконец-то вышел на правильный путь.


End file.
